Brotherly Bonding
by MasqueradeInTheTARDIS
Summary: Norman and Dylan got into another fight, this time Norma had caught them and now both Norman and Dylan are locked in the same motel room til they work out their problems...Little does Norma know that they're about to get closer then she expected... (INCEST... Norman/Dylan...RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS...BONDAGE AND MORE SEXUAL ACTS TO COME...)
1. Two Brothers In A Motel Room

They were now both sitting on opposite ends of the room, both just glaring at each other. A few minutes had passed by and eventually they had moved, Norman now sat on the edge of the bed and Dylan moved slightly in the chair in which he stayed seated in.  
_"This is all your fault..."_ Dylan said with a harsh tone of voice, Norman just kept looking forward, trying to ignore him. Dylan just kept glaring at Norman then let out a soft chuckle. Norman broke at that moment and got up quickly and pulled Dylan down onto the floor unexpectedly. _"Whoa! What the hell, Norman!?"_ Dyaln cried out and blocked the punched Norman was throwing. He finally grabbed hold of his wrists and rolled over, now on top of Norman, pinning him down on the ground. _"What's your problem!?"_  
Norman squirmed under him, trying to look anywhere else then Dyaln's eyes. "Let go!" He groaned before giving up and meeting Dyaln's eyes. "This isn't my fault...If you had just stayed away then we wouldn't be in this situation..."  
"If you two hand't had left and not told me where you were heading off to, this wouldn't have happened!" Dyaln added, practically yelling in Norman's face. His grip on his wrists were tightening.  
"You're hurting me!" Norman cried out.  
"We're in here because you have some problem with me! Talk, now.."  
"Let go of me!"  
"Talk! Or I swear, Norman... I'll do much worse..." Dylan threatened bu Norman didn't give in. He looked away and let out a sigh. Obviously Dylan wasn't go to give up any time soon... "Well?" Dylan added, giving Norman's wrists a hard push down onto the ground.  
"Let...Go..."  
"We've got 2 hours... Talk."  
Norman looked up a bit, tilting his head back, the door was right there but Dylan was so strong and him being on top..It made him feel something. He swallowed, looking back up at Dylan then an image popped into his head. He let out a moan, his eyes rolling back into his head as more images flashed into his mind.  
"Norman..? What's going on..?" Dylan looked watched him cautiously then loosened his grip on his wrists.  
"I'll talk...Just please, get off of me.." Norman begged as he started to feel himself get hard.


	2. Norman's Thinking Dirty Thoughts

Dylan was a bit skeptic at first, he gave him one last glare and a hard thrusts of his wrists down onto the ground. He lowered his head to where his lips were just by his ear then whispered, "You better not try anything or I swear you'll regret it.." Which only made Norman grow harder, his erection pressing against his pants. He nodded quickly and Dylan soon got to his feet.  
Norman slid up against the door, hugging his legs to his chest so to hide his erection. His eyes quickly shot up to Dylan and slowly narrowed as he watched him carefully. All he wanted right now was to get out of this motel room and deal with his erection but another part wanted him to stay...That part also loved when Dylan was rough with him.  
"You said you'd talk... So talk!" Dylan demanded. Norman nodded.  
"It's nothing really, Dylan... I-..I just..." Norman stuttered a bit, he could hardly think straight at the moment. He was still getting those images in his head. He shut his eyes tight and saw one image clear as day that stayed for him to examine in his mind. He let out a gasp and he felt a hand on his leg. Opening his eyes he saw it was just Dyaln.  
"Please, Norman..Talk to me.." Dylan's facial expresins softened a bit, more caring now. Norman took in a breath but the image was still there. He licked his lips and opened his mouth but nothing came out. Dylan watched him expectedly. "You can do it..." He encouraged but Norman then shook his head and stood up quickly, forgetting about his erection which Dylan saw. He raised an eye brow then looked at Norman and took a couple of steps back. "What's going on, Norman?"  
"I...I had these thoughts... I saw these images..." Norman spoke quickly then soon shut his mouth before he said more.  
"What were these images about?"  
"You...You and...And you were...Tied up..." Norman looked down, chewing at his lip nervously.  
"I'm sorry...?" Dylan leaned forward. "Tied up?"


	3. Norman Tells All

Norman nodded slowly. "Yes, tied up." He repeated then shutting his eyes waiting for whatever Dylan was about to do to him. After a few seconds gona by he opened one eye to see Dylan just staring at him in slight shock, both eyebrows up as if he was expecting more. "Aren't you gonna hit me or something?" He opened the other eye, blinking a bit then straightened himself up against the door.  
"Naah... Not this time.." Dylan crossed his arms over his chest, one hand gliding over his cheek as he thought things over in that moment. "Care to tell me more, Norman?"  
"What?" Norman didn't expect that response. He laid his head back against the door and shook his head 'no' as he shut his eyes. The same images flashed in his mind and he let out a moan as one hand slight onto his crotch. He quickly jolted up as he remembered Dylan was there but when he looked back at him he had a smirk plastered on his face. "What are you thinking, Dylan?"  
"I just want to know more, Norman. Please?" Dylan went and sat back down on the chair he was recently sitting on before Norman had pulled him out of it. "Sit down, Norman..." Dylan demanded with a more demanding tone of voice. He somehow knew that would make Norman weaker and more hard. His eyes then went down and stared at his erection. Norman took a seat on the bed and without warning Dyaln got on top of him. This time it wasn't to pin him down but just to mess with him a bit. His lips hovered over Norman's and Norman's alarmed eyes met Dylan's. "Tell me more.." He whispered hotly then one hand ran down Norma's clothed chest and started tracing the outline of Norman's erection.  
Norman shuddered at the touch and nodded before licking his lips. "It was on this bed." He piped up. "You were...naked.." He whispered the word 'naked'. "And you were tied up and gagged and struggling to get free..."  
"Naked? Is that so?" Dylan teased him more by grabbing his crotch. "I can tell you just love that idea of me tied up... How'd you like to make it reality?" He smirked wide and Norman lifted his head a bit.  
"You mean I can actually tie you up and...And.." Norman swallowed nervously.  
"Do whatever you want to me.." Dylan added before bringing his lips to Norman's and kissing him passionately.


	4. And, Action!

Dylan smirked wide then stood up and looked toward the door. "I doubt you've got what you need already...We'll have to convince Norma to let us out."  
"She left, remember?"  
"Do you have your phone?"  
"No.. She took it." Norman sighed and laid back down on the bed. Dylan pulled off his shirt and Norman instantly sat up, looking at Dylan, watching him with lust filled eyes. "What are you doing?"  
"I'm not gonna spend 2 hours in this room doing nothing." Dylan smirked and flexed a bit as he then started to undo his pants. "You want to help me? Put that mouth to good use besides just complaining about me?"  
"Uh...Sure.." Norman stood and went over to Dylan, now standing in front of him. His eyes took in all of Dylan's exposed, muscular and some-what hairy chest.  
"You can touch." Dylan pulled down his pants as Norman laid a hand onto his abs, gently staring to caress his chest. "I have an idea, Norman...I get to punish you now then you get to punish me later."  
"O-Ok...Deal." Norman nodded and looked down seeing Dylan's erection outlined through his tight blue briefs. He went to touch but Dylan grabbed his wirst tight again and smirked wide, shaking his head. "You haven't earned my cock yet." He tiled his head, eyeing Norman. "I'm gonna go out on a limb and guess that you do like it when I'm rough with you, I am right, right?" Norman then nodded. "Good.." He then slapped Norman without warning. Norman was in shock for a moment but then blinked and looked back at Dylan, his face held a blank expression.  
"Thank you, master..." Norman spoke, a sly smirk coming out of hiding.


	5. You've Been A Bad Boy, Norman

To be honest, Dyaln hadn't expected that but it made him get even more turned on. "Say it again.." He said in a low, but demanding tone of voice.  
"Thank you, master..." Norman looked up at Dylan to see his smirked growing even wider. Dylan handn't thought this all through. He didn't know exactly what he was gonna to to Norman so he just made it up as they went along and soon Norman was bent over Dylan's lap, Norman's hands tied behind his back by Dylan's belt. His hand came down hard onto Norman's clothed ass and Norman jumped. Dylan ran a hand through Norman's hair and gripped it tightly, pulling his head back a bit as the other hand went on spanking him.  
"I want to hear you!" Dylan called out, looking over at the back of Norman's head. He only head gasps and moans coming from him.  
"T-Thank you, master..." Norman let out in a whisper then felt another slap. "Thank you, master!" He cried out.  
"Good boy.." Dylan smirked and let go of Norman's hair and undid his pants and pulled them down, leaving him in just his boxers. Dylan's hand rubbed gently at Norman's somewhat exposed ass. "You've been a bad boy, Norman..." Dylan growled under his breath and processed to spank Norman and soon he had pulled down his boxers, exposing his red ass. "Just a few more, I promise.." Dylan smirked and went on spanking him til his ass was a fully red. He then parted his ass cheeks a bit to get a look at his asshole. "What do you say?" He looked back at the back of Norman's head that was hung just over his lap a bit.  
"Thank you, master..." Norman breath out, his as stinging and he felt his hard cock just throbbing, begging for attention. He groaned when he was thrown onto the bed on his chest and looked back to see Dylan preparing himself for something. He wasn't sure what was going to happen next but soon let out a pleasureful moan and buried his face in the pillow when he felt something wet attack his asshole. Norman looked back and saw Dylan, face buried in his ass and his tongue lapping over his asshole.  
Dylan looked up at Norman and smirked softly. "You're very tight, Norman.. We're going to have to fix that, now are we?" Dylan then spit onto his asshole and continue to rim him.


	6. Just Breath

All Norman can do was just nod. He was already moaning like crazy into the pillow. He shut his eyes tight and soon the pleasure went away. He looked back and watched as Dylan slid down his briefs, his hard cock popping out. Norman licked his lips eagerly and soon Dylan rolled Norman onto his back.  
"I think it's best if I kept you quiet... You're making too much noise." Dylan smirked then guided his cock into Norman's mouth. Norman accepted it as he tried to open his mouth wider. Dylan slid it more into Norma's throat, causing him to gag then Dylan slid back a bit. Dylan then started thrusting deeper and deeper, moaning at the sounds Norman made.  
Norman didn't have control over how far he could take Dylan's cock, his hands were still tied behind his back by the belt but he didn't care. He loved this, every bit of it and he wanted more no matter how rough Dylan was to him, it turned him on so much. A coupled of minutes went by and Dylan then held Norman in deep throat. Norman gagged and coughed a bit then Dylan slid out, a trail of pre-cum and saliva connecting his cock to Norman's lips.  
"How you enjoy this, Norman?" Dylan started stroking himself. "I never thought I'd ever see you like this.." He wasted no more time and slid back, directly into deep throat and moaned as he kept Norman there. Norman gagged and moaned and sucked the best he can. "So close.." Dylan moaned as he started thrusting hard and a minute later he came. Dylan slid out in the process, some cum getting into Norman's mouth a bit, the rest onto his chin and face. Norman shut his eyes and laid his head back, now able to breath he relaxed a bit.  
"More..." Norman begged in a whisper.  
"More, what?"  
"More, master.."


	7. Pleasuring Norman

Dylan looked over Norman once and his eyes stopped as he examine Norma's hard cock just throbbing, wanting attention. "I think you deserved a little reward..." He got onto the bed, placing one hand tightly against Norma's neck as he then started kissing him. His other hand started to stroke Norman's cock. Norman moaned as he tried to kiss Dylan back but his mouth just stayed opened and his eyes shut. Dylan then slid his tongue into Norman's mouth, slowly starting to hungrily make-out with him. Norman soon came to his senses and their two tongue played with each other.  
A couple of minutes had gone buy and Norman soon came, shooting out onto his clothed chest and onto Dylan's hand. He licked it off, eyes meeting Norman's eyes. "How'd you like that?" He smirked and Norman finally caught his breath and nodded.  
"I liked it...I liked it a lot."  
Dylan slid down a bit and rolled Norman over and undid the belt. He then threw it aside and grabbed Norman's hips tight then got a couple of his own fingers wet and slowly inserted them into Norman's ass. "Now comes the fun part." He slowly fingered him, sliding in another finger then another, only using three. "Spread your legs a bit, Norman..." Dylan demanded then when he had a clear view of Norman's asshole he pulled out his fingers and spitting onto his hand he then stroked his cock to get it wet and slowly slid into Norman.


	8. Your Time Will Come, Dylan

Norman hissed, biting the pillow as he felt Dylan's cock slide deep into him. He arched his back a bit, pushing his ass back. Dylan smirked wide, grabbing a held of Norma's ass and thrusting into him slow at first before picking up the paste til he was thrusting harshly into Norman. Dylan had went balls deep, wrapping one arm under Norman's head and choking him slightly as he pulled him up a bit.  
It strangely turned him on though... Norman loved the fact that he wasn't in full control, he loved getting choked by Dylan and slapped and spanked. He hand't known why it turned him on so much but he didn't want to question in, not now. He could hear Dylan groaned and moaning as he kept thrusting into him.  
"Like that, Norman!? Like gett your ass pounded?" Dylan smirked and Norman nodded. "You're such a slut...My slut, got it!?" His arm flexed a bit, the tightening of it around Norman's neck made him choke more a bit. Norman let out a gagged cough and nodded.  
"Yes, master... I'm yours!" Norman's hands grabbed Dyaln's arm tight as he moaned along with Dylan's thrusts. Soon Dylan came, pulling out a bit as he shot his hot liquid into Norman's asshole. Norman was released from Dylan's grasp and collapsed onto the bed, gripping the sheets. He could only think of how much he loved Dylan in this moments and how much he would love being the dominate one... Soon...Norman thought and looked up at Dylan, watching him as he walked into the bathroom. Norman smirked wide, his eyes just glaring at his naked half-brother.


	9. It's Your Turn Now, Dylan

An hour or so went by... They both sat in silence til Norma had arrived home and opened the door, looking at both them. "I hope you two worked it out while I was gone.."  
Dylan looked at Norman, both made eye contact and exchanged a smirk. Norman stood and went over to Norma. "Yes, mother... We did." Norma then let them out and they all went about their lives. It all was calm and quit in the Bates household and whenever Norma was out running an errand or something, Norman went into slave mode and did as Dylan said. He was usually on his knees in front of Dylan, giving him a blow-job while Dylan watched TV since that's usually all they did since they had a limited amount of time. But one day, Norma announced she'd be going out of town for the weekend and that's when Norman had put his plan into action.  
Norman had been planning something ever since they were let out of that motel room and now he finally had his chance. On Friday, Norma was packed and ready to leave. They all said their goodbyes and Norma soon left... Dylan went right into master mode and pulled Norman close to him by his shirt. "What shall I do to you first?" Dylan smirked wide but Norman looked down.  
"I don't feel so good, Dylan.." Norman met eyes with Dylan and after a long pause Dylan released him and took a step back, sliding his hands into his back pockets.  
"Alright. That's fine." Dylan gave him a sweet smile and nodded. "Go lay down, get better... I'll be here if you need something." Dylan had believed him and Norman quickly headed up to his room.  
Norman looked through a box he had hidden under his bed. Over the last few days he had collected (stolen) some items that he had wanted to use. He smirked as he held a ballgag in his mouth. He snuck downstairs and spotted Dylan sitting on the couch, drinking a beer. He thought this time would be perfect and casually but quietly walked up behind him. When he thought the time was right he quickly sprung forward and forced Dylan's mouth opened, sliding in the gag and fighting back against Dylan's defense he tightened it then pushed him on the ground and channeling all his strength he held Dylan down on the ground and tied his hands tightly behind his back. Norman smirked as he stood, looking at his half-brother trying to get free. "It's your turn now, Dylan..."


	10. Norman, The Master

Norman quickly went to his box that he had set down by the door frame of the kitchen. He picked it up and brought it over to Dylan who was still struggling to get free and mumbling slurs towards Norman but were muffled by the gag. Norman looked at Dylan as he rummage through the box and took out a collar then placed it tightly around Dylan's neck. "Get up." Norman ordered, tugging at the collar as he stood, Dylan finding his way up as well. Norman hooked a leash to the collar and then got out a pair of scissors then cut of Dylan's shirt and got his pants off. He took the leash tightly in his hand and smirked wide. "Let's go to our motel room..."  
They headed down to the motel, Norman made sure no-one was around so no-one would see what exactly what was going on. He lead his naked half-brother down to the motel and into room number 4 and shut and locked the door once inside. He threw the box down on the ground and unhooked the leash then threw it onto the chair and got Dylan on the bed. Norman had him lay on his chest and Norman then got out more rope and tied pieces of the rope to Dylan's ankles and then the ropes met each other in a tight knot and then he looped another piece of rope from the bonds on his wrists, bring them to the knot in the middle. Dylan now hog-tied, Norman stood back and watched his masterpiece.  
Dylan was still muttereing horrible things but still they were muffled by the gag. Drool ran down his chin and he looked up at Norman.  
"Look who's the slave now..." Norman crossed his hands over his chest and glared at Dylan. This is just how he saw it in when those images were flashing into his mind. He felt himself getting hard again as he watched Dylan roll and struggling on the bed somewhat. "Let's begin, shall we?" Norman crouched down by the box and took out a riding crop and tapped it lightly against Dylan's right cheek. "Don't fret, pet..." Norman whispered in an eery tone and ran the riding crop down Dylan's back then with some strength this time, he tapped the end of the riding crop against Dylan's ass, leaving small, faint red prints. Dylan let out muffled moans and groaned as he laid his head onto the bed. "Tell me who you belong to." Norman smirked wide and smacked his ass hard with the riding crop and Dylan then let out a loud cry.  
"I am yours!... I belong to you, Norman!" Is what Dylan had said which was of course somewhat muffled by the gag. "I'm your slave...Your pet... I will do what you say...Master..."


	11. Playing With The Pet

(**I JUST WANT TO TAKE THIS TIME TO KINDLY ASK YOU IF THERE'S ANYTHING YOU'D LIKE TO SEE DONE TO EITHER NORMAN OR DYLAN. ANY FETISHES OR KINKS YOU'D LIKE TO SEE PLAYED OUT IN MY FANFIC, PLEASE PRIVATE MESSAGE ME! :) I'M DOING ALL I KNOW WHEN IT COMES TO FETISHES AND SUCH SO IF IT GETS A BIT UNCOMFORTABLE FOR YOU, I DO APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE. BUT I HOPE YOU'RE ALL ENJOYING IT SO FAR! :D)  
**

Norman had gotten Dylan's ankles untied and then retied but this time he tied them to the bed so he's have more access to his ass. He came closer to the bed and ran his hands up Dylan's muscular back, leaning in his kissed softly at the sides and back of his neck. Norman could hear Dylan moaning. Norman then stood and eyed Dylan. He never thought he'd ever get Dylan like this but not he had and he was a bit nervous with being the dominate one now. He had done his research which mostly led him to interesting porn sites which strangely turned him on even more.  
Searching through the box he had brought with them he soon picked out a couple of items. He lit a candle and set it on the nightstand then lubed up a vibrator and twisted it so that it was on high and without any warning he slowly slid it into Dylan's ass and slid it in til it had gotten to the stopper at the top, leaving just enough for Norman to use to pull out later. Norman stepped back and grabbed his crotch, gently palming himself through his pants as he moaned softly. He pulled over the chair and stripped himself naked. He saw that Dylan was trying to watch. Norman smirked, and now completely naked, he started stroking his hard cock as he sat himself down. Norman now just watched Dylan, there was something about Dylan struggling and being tied up and having no sense of control or power that drove Norman crazy.  
A while later, Norman felt he was close so he had went back over to the bed and had his cock hovering over Dylan's face. Dylan looked up and soon Norman shot his cum all over Dylan's face. Norman smirked wide and with one finger he scooped up a little bit of cum that was hanging from his own cock and licked it off. He ran the head of his dick over the areas of Dylan's face where his cum had landed and slid down to the ballgag. He saw Dylan leaning forward as if he had wanted his cock. Norman pulled back and grabbed the riding crop nearby and smacked Dylan's cheek a bit hard with it. "You haven't earned a reward yet..."


	12. Pushing Boundaries

Norman smirked softly and picked up the candle. He inhaled the scent and smirked wide as he looked down at Dylan. "Apple and cinnamon.." His hand then tiled sideways a bit causing the hot wax to slowly pour out from underneath the flame and came down in red drops onto Dylan's back which caused Dylan to cry out from the pain and shut his eyes tight as he struggled a bit more, sliding sideways but Norman kept up with his movement. More hot wax dripped down onto Dylan's back then moved his hand over a bit to where the wax was dripping down onto his ass.  
Norman set the candle back down on the night stand and undid the bonds against Dylan's ankles and flipped him over. He then re-tied his ankles to the bed and pushed him up a bit and undid his wrist bonds and pinned his arms over his head then tied his wrists to the bed.  
Dylan watched Norman with wide eyes. He'd never seen Norman with such lust and rage in his eyes. Dylan watched as Norman went back to his box and took out a few items. Norman set them down on the chair then picked up the candle again and this time let the wax drip down onto Dylan's chest. Norman slowly moved his hand down over his chest and the wax dripped down onto Dylan's cock and legs. Norman set the candle down and blew it out before returning to the chair where he had some items laid out.  
"You're being such a good boy..." Norman smirked as his attention was on the items but he could hear Dylan groaning and moaning. "What shall I do to you next?" Norman then turned and held another gag in one hand. He went over to Dylan and hooked the leash to the collar again then untied him and, of course, re-tied his hands behind his back then lead him into the bathroom. Dylan sat on the floor, Norman tied his leash tightly to the pip coming out from the sink.  
Norman then replaced the ball-gag with a spider-gag which kept Dylan's mouth opened. Norman then stood and stripped himself naked, his hard cock popping out from his boxers. He walked back over to Dylan and smirked as he looked down at him.  
"It'll be over soon, I promise..." Norman whispered in a deep tone as he then pissed into Dylan's mouth. Dylan had laid his head back and moaned, Norman's piss running down his chin and chest but little did Norman know that Dylan was almost free of his bonds...


	13. Surprise

Dylan groaned, he looked up at Norman one the piss had stopped flowing to him. Dylan had been able to get free a bit, he worked with that tried to get himself loose from his bonds. Norman walked off and he saw him pick up another object. What else could Norman possibly do to him!? He saw a red stick of some sort in Norman's right hand. When Norman returned he had crouched down in front of Dylan and spread his legs a bit more then pulled out the vibrator and set it aside. Dylan watched him closely.  
"Slide down a bit, lift your self up.." Norman ordered and Dylan did so, using his hands to hol him up, he lifted his ass off the cold floor. Norman hit a single button on the end of the stick then got a better view of Dylan's asshole, putting the tip of the red stick to his asshole he had then received a shock. Dylan fell back onto the ground, groaning in pain. Norma took Dylan's balls with his thumb and index finger and held them tight, pulling at them a bit. Norman then shocked Dylan's balls and again Dylan cried out. "Shh..." Norman chuckled darkly and leaned down as he then took Dylan's cock into his mouth and started to suck as he still had a hold of his balls.  
Dylan still worked on getting free though he really enjoyed this, all of it. Dylan moaned as Norman began to suck harder and harder and in no time Dylan had came. Norman swallowed what he could. He pulled back, wiping his mouth he then stood. "Stay.." Norman ordered Dylan then went and looked through his box. Dylan had got his hands free then took out the gag and licked his lips. He quietly as possible unhooked the leash then stood and snuck up behind Norman and grabbed him, paling one hand over his mouth and holding him tight. He smirked wide and kept him as steady as he could since Norman was trying to fight back.  
"Surprise." Dylan whispered hotly into Norman's ear then thew him onto the bed and quickly got on top of him and pinned him down.


	14. Caught By A Cop

**(SINCE THE USAGE OF THE LEASH SEEMS TO BE A BIG HIT IT WILL BE USED MORE, ESPECIALLY ON DYLAN BUT IN LATER CHAPTERS ;D GONNA BRING IN OFFICER SHELBY!)**

Norman looked up at Dylan, he hadn't expected Dylan to turn on him. Dylan smirked wide and leaned down, whispering into Norman's ear. "You know, all those things you did to me were actually kinda hot I have to admit..." Norman let out a soft moan and shut his eyes before being pulled up and off the bed by Dylan and brought back into the bathroom. Dylan threw Norman to the ground and crouched down, grabbing Norman's hair tight he held his face over the puddle of piss on the bathroom floor. "But you've made such a mess... Clean it up." Dylan ordered then, using his foot he pressed it to the side of Norman's face, pushing him closer. "Now..."  
Norman's tongue lapped through the puddle and Dylan took off the collar and quickly untied the leash, keeping an eye on Norman. He then pulled Norman up to his knees and put the collar around his neck and attached the leash. "Get on all fours." Dylan looked around then went and got the ballgag and returned to Norman who was now on all fours. Dylan slid in the ballgag and tightened it then gave Norman a hard slap on the ass. "Let's head back to the house. Why spend all our time in here?" Dylan picked up the leash and tugged on it, Norman, crawling on all fours, had followed behind him. While leaving Dylan collected all items that were used and threw them back into the box and took it with him. They both walked to the house, the gravel rough against Norman's knees and palms but he stayed on all fours.  
When at the door, Dylan heard a car pass. He turned and saw a cop car which was making a U-Turn now and then parked in the motel parking lot. Dylan nudged Norman inside and threw the box in. "Hello, officer." Dylan turned to face Officer Shelby, locking eyes with him.  
"What's going on here? Did I just see you with a dog?" Shelby eyed Dylan, examining his naked body.  
"Yes!...Yes indeed. I've got myself a pet, that's all. I was just bringing him inside." Dylan smirked softly but looking down he saw he was still naked and remember his cloths were in the house. He then looked back to the door which was ajar, the leash laying on the floor, coming outside a bit.  
"I see...Well, you're mother called and she just wanted me to check on you guys... Where's Norman?"  
"I can go get him! And I'll get dressed as well..."  
Shelby smirked wide. "No need... Just find Norman, I'll wait here.."  
Dylan went inside, shutting the door he then picked up the leash and Norman along with him. Dylan tried to get a good look through the curtain, only seeing blurs of two different things. He leaned closer and the door slid openly. Shelby made his way slowly inside then shut the door quite harshly. Dylan, halfway up the stairs, turned. Norman looked back to see Shelby standing by the end of the stairs.  
"What's going on here?" Shelby raised an eyebrow, though when he looked at Norman he felt himself getting hard.


	15. No Pet Is Complete Without

(**SO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING! STUFF HAPPENED AND YEAH! I'M BACK! :D STILL LOOKING FOR KINK/FETISH IDEAS! TRYING TO INCORPORATE THE IDEA OF DYLAN GETTING HIS OWN PLACE LIKE IN THE SHOW BUT MY FANFIC ISN'T REALLY IN TIME WITH THE SHOW SO..I'M GONNA TRY TO FIGURE SOMETHING OUT!)**

Norman's heart was pounding. He wanted so much to just get up and run but one part of him told him not to, due to the fact he was on a leash which was being held by Dylan and if he did run he'd get punished. He looked down, trying to avoid eye contact when Dylan finally piped up.  
"It's not what it looks like!" Dylan groaned thinking that must've sounded so stupid using the oldest excuse in the book. Officer Shelby shifted a bit and crossed his arms over his chest.  
"Oh really? It looks like your pet here cause use some attention."  
Dylan was shocked by that but didn't question it. Norman's head raised out of curiosity. Shelby flashed norman a devilish smirk then rummaged through the box Dylan had.  
"But a pet isn't complete without a tail." Shelby crouched down behind Norman and slid in the dog tail butt plug then gave his ass a hard smack. "Good boy.." He smirked then stood and looked to Dylan. "I won't tell your mother about this as long as you promise that I can get in on it."  
Dylan nodded quickly. "Of course."


	16. Alone And Locked Up

About an hour later Dylan, Shelby and Norman found themselves in the basement. They were trying to find a place where they can go about their business when Dylan suggested they check out what the basement had to offer. Sure it was a bit dark and dusty but it seemed like the right place to them and as they cleared out the basement a bit Shelby came across a cage. They quickly cleaned it out and locked Norman inside. He was still naked on all fours and ball gagged. This time the leash was hanging from a hook nearby. The Collar was a bit too tight around Norman's neck but he didn't mind and went with it.  
Dylan and Shelby set some rules. It was simply really, they started to get into the whole puppy play idea and now since Norman had a tail they figured they'd take that to their advantage and the fact Norman was gagged also helped. Norman was to wag his tail everytime spoken to or asked if he'd liked something. He was told to bark as well but that was muffled by the gag. They kept making up rules from time to time but surly Norman wouldn't be able to remember so many so he just nodded and wagged his tail.  
Norman looked up from inside the cage. He saw the two man just eyeing him lustfully. Dylan was stroking his cock while Shelby was still in his uniform. Dylan took note of this soon enough and started to strip him of his uniform til he too was naked. His hard cock standing out.  
"So many things we can to do our pet.." Dylan moaned softly as he stroked himself faster.  
"I say we leave him here... Go have our fun, just the two of us then come back and play with him." Shelby offered and Dylan nodded.  
"That sound like a great plan." They both headed up the stairs, shutting the door behind them and leaving Norman, their pet, alone and locked up.


End file.
